Clara Jessup Moore
Clara Sophia Jessup Bloomfield-MooreClara Sophia Jessup Bloomfield-Moore, Sympathetic Vibratory Physics. Delta Spectrum Research. Web, Mar. 23, 2013. (February 16, 1824 - July 5, 1889)"Clara S. Jessup," Bloomfield & Moore, Sten Holtermann. Web, Mar. 23, 2013. was an American poet, prose writer, and philanthropist. Life She was born Clara Sophia Jessup in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, to Augustus Edward Jessup (a chemist and a member of the Academy of Natural Sciences) and Lydia Eager (Moseley). In 1842, at 18 years of age, she married businessman Bloomfield Haines Moore (1819-1878). She and her husband had 3 children: Ella Carlton Moore (1843-1892), Clarence Bloomfield Moore (1852-1936), Lilian Stuart Moore (1853-1911). The following year, her husband gave up his business and invested in her father's paper-making company to form Bloomfield & Moore, which grew to become one of the largest paper manufacturing firms in the United States. After her marriage, Clara Jessup Moore began writing and publishing under the pen name "Clara Moreston." She organized a hospital relief committee in Philadelphia during the American Civil War, and assisted in the foundation of the Temperance Home for Children. Following the 1878 death of her husband, she spent much of her time in London, where she befriended Robert Browning. Her 1885 book on ether was written because she believed that ether could account for the Keeley motor, to whose projector she gave liberally in order that he might develop his idea. She died in London.New York Times obituary Publications Poetry * Miscellaneous Poems. Philadelphia: privately printed, 1875. *''Gondaline's Lesson; the Warden's Tale; Stories for Children; and other poems''. London: Kegan Paul, 1881. *''Poems; A chapter from the modern 'Pilgrim's Progress'; Slander and Gossip''. Philadelphia: privately printed, 1882. *''The Warden's Tale, and other poems, etc.'' London: Remington, 1883. Novels *''Frank and Fanny: A rural story''. Boston: Phillips, Samson, 1851. * On Dangerous Ground; or, Agatha's friendship: A romance of American society. Philadelphia: Porter & Coates, 1876. Short fiction *''Tight Times; or, The diamond cross, and other tales''. Philadelphia: W.P. Hazard, 1855. Non-fiction * The Young Ladies' Friend (with Mrs. John Farrar). Philadelphia: Porter & Coates, 1876. * Sensible Etiquette of the Best Society: Custome, manners, morals, and home culture. Philadelphia: Porter & Coates, 1878. *''Keely's Secrets''. London: Theosophical Society Publishing, 1888. * Social Ethics and Society Duties: Through education of girls for wives and mothers and for professions.. Boston: Estes and Lauriat, 1892. *''Keely's Progress. Part I: "Wisdom in Mystery." Part II: The Connecting Link between Mind and Matter''. London: Theosophical Society Publishing, 1892. *''Keeley and His Discoveries: Aerial navigation. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1893. Edited *''True Science: compiled C.J. Moore; in support of the theories of J.E.W. Keely. 1890. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Clara Jessup Moore, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 5, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Niagara below the Cataract" ;Quotes *Clara Jessup Moore at Wikiquote ;Books *Clara Jessup Moore at Amazon.com ;About *Clara Sophia Jessup Bloomfield-Moore at Sympathetic Vibratory Physics Category:American philanthropists Category:1824 births Category:1899 deaths Category:American romantic fiction writers Category:American poets Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets